The present invention relates to connectors, and relates more specifically to such a connector for use with built-up toy furniture.
Conventional toy furniture are commonly made of fixed type on a very small scale. These miniature toy furniture may have sound producing means which attract children by giving off sound. Nowadays, these fixed type miniature toy furniture are less attractive to children. In place of conventional fixed type miniature toy furniture, built-up toy furniture have become more and more popular because they induce children to exercise their brains.